


undisclosed desires

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Smut, based on a prompt, simon thinks baz is plotting as usual, the wavering wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: simon follows baz into the woods and finds more than he bargained for





	undisclosed desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wematch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/gifts).



**Simon**

This is all Baz’s fault. If he hadn’t decided to sneak out of our room and into the Wavering Wood right before the drawbridge went up for the night, I wouldn’t be stuck out here with him. Well, not with him. Behind him. Far behind him. But not too far that I can’t tell what he’s up too. Except…except I can’t see him anymore.

I think I’m lost.

This is all Baz’s fault.

**Baz**

Snow must be delusional if he thinks I can’t tell he followed me. From the unmistakable swish of his sword as he cuts through the branches, to his heavy clomp, I can hear him coming from miles away. I make sure my path is full of twists and turns, until I can’t hear anything behind me. Then I go searching for something to drink.

There’s a large buck visible through the trees and I cast **quiet as a mouse** on myself. He doesn’t hear me coming until it’s too late and I’m sinking my fangs into his proud neck. There’s always that pang of regret that comes seconds before I bite, the knowledge that I’m stealing the life away from an animal. But, then again, doesn’t everyone? Is my drinking this deer’s blood really any different than someone eating a burger?

I take my time draining the creature, enjoying every drop. I haven’t been able to feed like this since returning to Watford and I notice the difference almost instantly. I feel stronger, healthier; like maybe I can take on whatever’s coming for me this year.

I drop the carcass to the ground, wiping the back of my hand across my mouth.

And that’s when I hear him.

**Simon**

He’s doing it! Baz is drinking blood! Baz is a vampire! I knew it!

**Baz**

Oh, _fuck._

**Simon**

I don’t know what to do. Do I tell him? Crash through the bushes and attack him? Kill him, like I’m supposed to? I bet no one would care, not once they knew what he was. I could claim it was self-defense, that he’d tried to bite me.

It’s the perfect plan.

**Baz**

Snow saw me feeding. He has actual proof that I’m a vampire, even if it’s just his word. After all, who would believe me–the son of Natasha Grimm-Pitch–over the chosen one? It’s just the excuse the Mage needs to move against the old families. If anyone found out that my family knew I was a vampire and left me alive…

I can’t afford to think about that right now. Not with Snow right here, sword drawn and a triumphant look on his face.

“What do you want?” I snap before he has a chance to say anything. He blinks, like he doesn’t actually know, and lowers his sword. I wasn’t expecting that.

**Simon**

I don’t know why I do it. I have the perfect advantage over Baz, but I lower my defenses instead. He’s a vampire. A vampire who’s just fed. Doesn’t that make him super powerful right now? Would I even be able to take him on? Do I even want to?

Then I remember I’m mad at him.

“You got us locked out of the castle!”

**Baz**

“ _I_ got _you_ locked out? Circe, Snow, you’d be curled up in bed right now if you’d just learned to leave me the hell alone.” I snap.

“I had to know what you were up to! Besides, why do you care? It’s not like you haven’t done this to me before!”

I stop walking. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know!” he shouts, “it was that time you forged the note from Agatha in sixth year! I was out all night in the cold and I nearly froze to death.”

Merlin, I had no idea. “That wasn’t me, Snow,” I say, “I stopped doing that shit to you after fifth year.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m really not.”

He doesn’t seem satisfied with that answer, but at least he shuts up about it and switches to a new topic of concern, “where are we going to sleep tonight?”

“There’s a cabin out here, where the old caretaker lived,” I say, and he looks confused. I sigh. “Before your bloody _Mage_ came along, my mother took pride in the grounds and had someone who wasn’t a goat manage their care. And his cabin isn’t very far.”

He looks at me suspiciously. “How do you know this?”

“I just remember visiting him when I was a child, okay?” I reply defensively. I don’t feel like dredging up memories of my mother tonight. I refuse to make myself vulnerable in front of Snow. My answer seems to placate him and he just nods.

We walk in silence for a while, until the cabin comes into view. I grab Snow’s arm. He jumps, but stills when he sees it’s just me.

When we approach the cabin, I’m surprised to find that the door isn’t locked and it’s unexpectedly tidy inside. But…there’s only one bed.

“You can have that,” I tell Snow, pointing to it.

He narrows his eyes. “Why are you being nice to me?”

“I’m not.” I insist.

“Yes you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you–”

“Simon.” I say sharply, interrupting him.

“Ha! You called me Simon!”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did, just now.”

“Shut up, Snow.”

“Not until you tell me why you’re being nice.”

“I’m not being–fine, do you really want to know why? It’s because I’m fucking terrified you’re going to tell someone! And I figured that if maybe I was nice to you, it might make you reconsider!” I’m yelling now, but Snow looks unfazed.

“Reconsider what?”

“Telling the Mage I’m a vampire!”

“Baz, I’ve been telling the Mage you were a vampire for years and he’s never done anything about it. Besides, I don’t care,” he says with a shrug.

“You’re lying.”

“No.”

“You are, there’s no way–”

**Simon**

I don’t know why I decide to do it, but I want to–need to–prove to him that it’s okay. That I really don’t care. So I kiss him.

**Baz**

I’m so surprised that I stumble, almost falling forward. Snow catches me and, before I can process what’s happening, shoves me into the wall.

Is this a good kiss? I can’t tell. He’s doing this nice thing with his chin that’s making me weak in the knees. We’re kissing and kissing, until he slots his knee between my legs and I stop.

“What are you doing?”

“Is this–” he sounds hesitant, “is this okay?

I nod shakily. I can’t quite believe what’s happening. Simon Snow is holding me against a wall, and attempting to snog me within an inch of my life. _Merlin._ I’m so caught up in the absurdity of the situation that I almost don’t notice Snow taking me by my shoulders and walking me over to the bed. He splays both of his hands on my chest, pushing me down gently, like I’m something that might break. Crowley, I shouldn’t be turned on by that, but the delicate way he’s dragging his fingers down my stomach is making me shiver, and I bite my lip to hold back a potentially embarrassing whimper. Snow would never let me live that down. Then again, he might not let me live this down either.

The whimper makes its dreadful escape when he slips those fingers underneath the hem of my shirt and rucks it up to my armpits. Then his hands are everywhere, tugging at my trousers and shirt and his own pyjamas until we’re both in our pants. I’ve never felt more exposed. Or more turned on.

Snow’s hands are warm on my abdomen and I feel that same warmth starting to gather in my groin. I thank every powerful mage I can think of for the fact that I’d just drained a whole deer, otherwise this encounter might have been a lot less satisfying for the both of us.

**Simon**

Baz is writhing underneath me, his back almost arching off the mattress. I grind against him, pressing his hips back down and pinning him there as I tangle my hands in his hair and kiss him harder. He moans into my mouth and I tilt my head, taking the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue. It’s cold, and I know I’m taking a risk with his fangs and all, but, as Baz’s dick brushes mine, every worry seems to leave my mind and the only thing that matters is getting off. And getting Baz off. And the feeling of Baz moving against me, like every fantasy I didn’t even know I’d had.

**Baz**

I’ve never felt anything like this before. The more Snow rubs his dick on mine, the more I’m convinced this is all a dream. In what universe would Simon Snow–The Chosen One–be grinding on top of me while lying on a dirty metal bed in an abandoned cabin. There’s just no way. I close my eyes and try to enjoy this fantasy as much as I can, when I feel Snow sink his teeth into my neck.

The sharp spike of pain manages to convince me that what’s happening right now is indeed very real and that I’m about to come embarrassingly fast. Snow is sucking on my neck now and I feel him shuddering against me. The knowledge that he’s going to finish just as quickly is reassuring and I let myself go.

**Simon**

Baz comes right after I do, panting and gasping and gripping my shoulders so hard I’m sure he’s left bruises. I can feel his dick pulsing against mine and if I hadn’t just come the feeling would probably make me hard again. We stare at each other until the room is no longer filled with the combined sound of our heavy breathing and, once my head is clear enough, I try and magick the mess between us away without my wand. Of course it doesn’t work, but both of our wands are across the room and I don’t trust my legs to work.

The reality of what we just did is starting to hit me and I’m almost surprised to realize that I don’t mind. I’m _happy_ about it. I just kissed and touched and came with my roommate who’s also supposed to be my mortal enemy and it was bloody _fantastic._ More than fantastic, even. It’s brilliant. It’s brilliant and wonderful and Baz is so fit and I want to do it again.

Baz

I feel like every bone in my body has turned to jelly and it’s all Snow’s fault. He must have done something to me, some of his freaky wandless magic, because I’ve never come that hard in my life. I didn’t know I _could_ to be perfectly honest. (That hard, I mean.) I’m exhausted, like I’ve just run a marathon. Snow is looking down at me with a big, dopey grin.

“Was that good?”

I roll my eyes. “I feel disgusting.”

He snorts, and climbs off me, returning with his wand and casting **clean up, clean up** over the both of us. Then he climbs back onto the bed and lies down next to me. It’s much too narrow for the two of us, but he wraps his arms around me and I manage to fall asleep anyway.

* * *

**Baz**

When I open my eyes again, the sun has risen. Simon’s still holding me. I kick his ankle and he doesn’t react, so I do it again. Harder. He grunts sleepily, eyes still closed.

“Snow,” I hiss, “Wake up.” The bridge will be down again and we need to get back to the castle before anyone notices we’re gone. I also haven’t done my elocution homework and was hoping to finish it at breakfast. Something tells me we won’t even make breakfast.

“Snow!” I say, louder this time, “wake up!”

He pulls me closer to his body, mumbling something incoherent as he presses himself against my back. His crotch brushes my arse and I can feel that he’s hard again. He rolls his hips forward, and suddenly things like homework and breakfast don’t seem important. He’s thrusting forward now, his cock as hard as mine, and I groan as his hand clumsily slips between my legs.

Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/159324280332/undisclosed-desires)


End file.
